Magnetic disk drives form the most common external or secondary memory means utilized in present day computer systems, providing nonvolatile storage of operating software, application software, and data. As the size, speed and capacity of computer system processors and main memory continue to increase, so do the requirements for greater capacity secondary memory. Secondary memory speed must also grow in order to maintain system balance. Networking of computer system components and the complexity of modern software further intensifies demands on secondary memory capacity and speed.
To address greater secondary memory requirements, many computer systems include a plurality of magnetic disk drives. In many systems redundant disk drives are also included to protect against the loss of software and data in the event of a disk drive failure. Increasing use is also being made of arrays of inexpensive, small capacity, disks to provide increased capacity and greater transfer rates at costs less than similarly sized large disks.
The use of a plurality of disk drives in a computer system can present aesthetic and physical problems. Limitation of space, difficulties in connecting several drives with other system components, and a cluttered appearance are some of the problems that can potentially be encountered when several disk drives are placed together in the same locality. Cabinetry is required to securely organize and protect the plurality of disk drives.
It is desirable to have a cabinet with a modular design, which is easy to assemble, which utilizes a minimum number of fasteners to secure together the cabinet components, and which is cost effective to manufacture and assemble. Assembly can be simplified by providing a minimum number of cabinet components and component designs that permit rapid, error-free assembly of the cabinet, preferably without the use of tools or traditional fasteners such as screws. Cost effectiveness is achieved as a result of a cabinet design which permits simplified assembly and further the utilization of molded or extruded components.